


Like a Challenge

by Chrisw1933



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Photography, What Have I Done
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisw1933/pseuds/Chrisw1933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thought he'd burned that photo years ago.<br/>杰森本以为他很多年前就烧了那张照片。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756521) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



 

这是个坏主意。事实上，这是个糟透了的主意，而杰伊完全不知道自己是怎么说服自己这么做是没问题的。问题大着呢。毫无疑问这会适得其反，并像个婊子似的毁了他的生活。实际上，知道他的情况后布鲁斯大概也会到这儿来，满足于像个欢乐祥和的家庭团聚的现状。多甜蜜啊。

可是现在再想要扭转情况已经太晚了。现在他正挂在迪克公寓窗户的边缘上，看起来像是几块胶水粘住了他。他意识到他没时间逃走了，或是决心改变这个蠢得有纪念意义的决定。他爬了进去。

他蹑手蹑脚地下到铺着破烂地毯的地板上，努力保持安静。他多年来的训练派上用场了，但他，无论多不情愿去承认，还是紧张。他需要个地方熬过这个夜晚，这是他最后的愿望了，但这是迪克的公寓。在最近的废旧仓库可没法舒服地休息。这大概就是那个破仓库之外你能达到的最远的地方了，而且他天杀的没法预测迪克的反应。他一半觉得迪克恨他，会屏住呼吸等待着任何一个机会来暴力攻击他，另一半又觉得迪克，完全相反地，仍会他妈的屏住呼吸等任何一个机会用滑稽的格雷森式过度的热情和爱来使他窒息而亡。

他悄悄地踮起脚尖偷看卧室里面。迪克躺在床上，毫无戒备心地像个破布玩偶般大字型伸展开四肢，一只手松松地握着遥控器。电视仍然开着，杰伊注意到，这意味着他可以让飞网公司马拉松的声音掩盖住他的脚步声。同时发出的光让杰伊可以方便地在这昏暗的房间里看见迪克的睡脸，一丝恶心的口水还挂在他的嘴角。杰伊将注意力转移到迪克的床头柜，只是为了确认那儿没放着些瞄准着他的蝙蝠镖。幸运的是，那里只有几张照片和一包差不多空了的口香糖。

在一个相框里，滑稽的刘海，明亮的绿眼睛和他脸上明显的雀斑吸引了他的注意力。他僵硬地走近老旧风化了的床头柜，伸出手拿起了那张摆在所有其他东西之前的小照片。这无疑表明了它是迪克的最爱。

他盯着那张照片，感觉像是肚子突然被打了一拳，伴随着怀旧，憧憬和愤怒的感觉，混合成一种足够完美以至于让他忘记保持安静的融合物。他发出了一些沉闷的噪音，像个濒死的动物般，还差点弄掉了这该死的东西。

一张他和迪克正在滑雪的照片——一张他许多年前就毁掉了的照片。

他转头望向迪克的方向。他怎么能弄醒了迪克，明知道那样他就不得不解释清楚为什么他会在这里——为什么他仍然以为自己能向这个男人寻求帮助。他吞咽着口水，努力停止任何他因困惑和受挫而想发出的声音。

这是什么？

为什么迪克还能拥有它？

愤怒从即使伟大的红头罩都以为他已经完全锁住了的心底沸腾起来，滚烫地像焦油。为什么当他完全毁了它时那个操蛋的迪克还能有这个？这本应该消失！

“迪克。”他咬着牙，极缓慢地说。

那个在数年训练中养成了警觉本能的男人立即清醒了，迅速握住放在他枕边的蝙蝠镖。看到了杰伊和他的头盔富有特色的阴影后，迪克松了一口气，姿势也缓和了下来，这人杰伊觉得很不舒服。

“早上好，小翅膀。”他喃喃地说道，还带着睡意。

杰伊的眼皮跳了一下。“你能解释下这些东西吗，马戏团男孩？”

“你不会真的以为我只留了一份副本，是吗？”迪克问。他话里的理所当然让杰伊的胃翻腾了起来。

那算什么？那就是他的解释？

“你替换了它。”他指控道。他说话时，声音带着些歇斯里地。“听起来是不是挺他妈的熟悉啊，替换。”

替换，就像一只濒死的老犬听着它的主人们在为新的小幼犬的来到数日子。

本该只有一张这样的照片。这才是重点。

“杰伊，”迪克说，“那是我唯一不能忍受和它分开的东西。所以当然我会有不止一个的副本。”

杰伊眨了眨眼。他突然觉得无言以对。这只不过是一张天杀的照片，他告诉自己。只不过是些纸和油墨。

不，那意味着的远远多于这些。他有必须毁掉它的理由，而迪克这么久以来竟然都随身带着这张照片。

他妈的那他现在该怎么做？

“没有人替代了你，杰伊。”迪克继续说。他短暂地瞟了一眼电视。“噢，好吧，现在你在这儿了，愿意和我一起看点什么东西吗？我甚至愿意和你一起看SPN。 ”

“我可不——”

“你真的要向我说谎吗，杰鸟？我可了解你了。”

“离上次我们的’家庭聚会时间’已经五年多了，迪基。我觉得你有点过时了。”

“是的，好吧，我们有许多需要事要补做。最好现在就开始。”迪克说着，耸了耸肩。

杰伊瞥了一眼那张照片，盯着照片看，他自己的眼睛神采奕奕地回望着他，因为电视发出的光而烁烁生光。他再一次把目光投向迪克的脸，温暖的，愉快的，与多年前相比就像镜像一样，从未改变。

“好吧，”杰伊说。“不过除非我们从第四季开始。”

 

 


End file.
